Frost's Story
by Otterstream
Summary: This is the story of Frost and her sister, Flame. Watch as she experiences love loss, and tragedy. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T for blood.


"Mom, what's going on?" A little white she-pup whined, her reddish orange eyes flashing with confusion and fear as sounds of howls, barks, snarls, and screams sounded throughout the camp. "Hush, Flame. We need to be quiet." The older russet colored she-wolf whispered to her youngest daughter. She only had two daughters and they were both from different litters, though they were very close in age. Frost, her older daughter, was already a year old, but Flame was only a month.

"Leaf, we're losing this fight…" A deep voice was heard as a huge midnight black wolf ran into the den, "You know what you must do…"

"No, please, Shade, don't make me send them away." She begged, her leaf green eyes pleading. "I'm sorry, Leaf. But it's for the good of the pack. At least there will still be two elemental wolves left in the world." Shade replied, sorrow filling his gray blue eyes as he gazed down at Frost and Flame.

"But they'll die without the protection of a pack." Leaf spat quietly at her leader. "No, they won't. Frost knows enough on how to hunt and I'm sure she'll look after her sister. Now I don't want to make this an order, so please let them go." Shade said before rushing back out of the den.

"Alright, little ones. Come on, you heard what Shade said, we have to go." Leaf forced herself to sound cheerful, though she knew she would soon never see her daughters again. They went through the emergency exit in the back of the den. "But mom, we aren't going to just leave dad and the others… are we?" Frost whispered in a panicky voice, her ice blue eyes darting back and forth, searching for enemies.

"Of course not dear. Packmates stick together. Sometimes we have to go separate ways, but we'll always be together in our hearts no matter where we are." Leaf soothed her daughter, while she blinked back her tears. _She's so much like her father…_ Leaf thought as they walked to a secluded part of the forest.

"Okay Frost, I'm going to leave you and Flame here for now, so you'll be safe. Take care of her. Don't come back no matter what. I love you. I'll always love you… Goodbye, my sweet, sweet daughter." Leaf whispered then turned and fled, tears streaming down her face. "Wait, mom! Where are you going?!" Frost yelled, but then remembered what her mother said and snapped her jaw shut.

* * *

><p>She had nothing else to do, so Frost just waited and waited until the sun peaked over the mountain side and still her mother was no where in sight, so Frost left her sleeping sister and carefully made her way back to the pack's densite.<p>

The sight that greeted her made her cry, as she looked away from the mangled, bloodied bodies that had been her packmates. She ran through the bodies and red stained dirt, calling out her mother's name, until she came upon a heap of white fur and she looked to where the elemental symbol would be and saw the green swirling leaf symbol, she knew that it was her mother.

"Oh no, mom! Mom! Wake up!" Frost sobbed, pushing her mother's shoulder with her paws, trying to be gentle. Leaf's eyes were half open, but there was no life in them, which scared Frost more than she had ever been.

"No, mom. You can't leave us. Flame needs you." Frost cried, giving up on pushing on Leaf's shoulder and pushing her small muzzle into the cold red fur. _I need you…_ She thought. A slight breeze brushed through the destroyed den site and Frost could of sworn she smelled her mother's sweet scent and heard her mother's voice, "_Hush, child. I know that you are in pain, but time will heal. For now, you need to take of Flame." _Her mother's sweet voice whispered soothingly. The young black she-wolf stood back up from where she had collapsed, taking deep breaths to keep from crying. She turned around, closing her ice blue eyes, and ran back into the forest to her sister, hoping that she would never see a horror as great as seeing her whole pack brutally murdered.

* * *

><p>When Frost returned to where Flame was sleeping, she could see that the younger white she-pup was just starting to open her eyes. "Frost, where are we?" She yawned, her reddish orange eyes still blurry with sleep. "Where's mom?!" Flame asked, looking around panicky.<p>

"Flame… She's gone. We have to go somewhere else… By ourselves…" Frost explained in a small voice, her head hung low. "Why can't we go with mom?! I want mommy! I don't want to go with you!" Flame cried, pushing the black wolf away. "I'm sorry Flame, but we don't have a choice." Frost said as she started walking away in the opposite direction of the wrecked den site.

"Where are you going?" Flame whined, her voice still shaky. "Away. Like we have to. You can follow me. Or you can stay here and freeze. It's up to you." Frost called over her shoulder, knowing what Flame would do. _Three, two one…_ She thought and when she got to one she heard behind her, "Wait for me!" and heard the soft patter of paws. Together, they walked out of the woods that once held their home.

* * *

><p>So this is the prologue to the story that goes with Flame's death. I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
